Break Out
Break Out is a main story quest in Prey (2017). Overview A stranger named January contacted me to say that I’m in danger and that i need to escape my apartment. My apartment isn’t what i thought it was. Objectives * Escape from your apartment * Get to the main lobby Walkthrough After January stops talking, hit the window with a wrench and leave the apartment. Now that you’re out of the apartment and in the simulation lab, you can wander around some. There’s stuff to pick up and a little exploring you can do, but we’re going to take you the direct way. Feel free to wander (there’s only one way out). We’ll be here when you find your way back. Turn left when you land, and follow the edge of your apartment around to the left. Your goal is the door in the cage in the back right corner. When you get close to it, though, you’ll meet your first as-yet-unnamed crawling black goo monster. You can track it down and hit it with your wrench a bunch if you’d like, or you can just rush into the cage and close the door behind you. Head through the wall panel on the left and turn right immediately to find your exit. Once again, there’s a lot of wandering you can do (and it fills in some super interesting tidbits about your world), but there’s nothing to pick up, so we’re going to continue through the exit. Feel free to explore — we encourage it, in fact. When you’re ready to leave, just look for the (surprisingly easy-to-miss) big, red exit sign. This will bring you out to the (fake) helipad on the roof. You can smash through any of the glass windows, but there’s nothing to pick up here either. Head into the TranStar building when you’re ready. The security station is open this time (and nothing else is), so head in there. Poke around on the computer if you want to see more about how your entire life is a lie, apparently. Turn around, and grab the medkit off the wall to the left of the door, then go through. You’re on the other side of the glass in the testing rooms this time. Wait. Wasn’t there only one chair in testing room B? Meet the mimics. Because literally anything might want to kill you in Prey. Yay! Continue straight ahead to the next exit. Right before you get there, turn to your right to pick up a TranScribe off the desk. Listen to your brother say some weird stuff, then head up the stairs. Once again, your goal is directly ahead of you — the decontamination room — but there’s some interesting stuff (and another mimic) off to your left. Things don’t go great when you get in the decontamination room. When the doors open, empty Jovan’s pockets and grab the medkit off the wall. Play Your Way Your job is to get through the door directly ahead of you (and there’s a bunch of stuff to explore and pick up around you). You have two options: You can find the keycard to open the door, or you can use an air duct to circumvent (HVAC pun) the door. There are a few mimics in here, so be careful while you explore. Keep an eye out for two of something close together — it’s not always a mimic, but it pays to be careful. While you’re facing the mimics in a relatively controlled environment, it’s a good time to practice charging your wrench swings. Hold down the swing button for a few seconds, and then let go when your target is in range. You can usually take out a mimic with one good hit. And that’s important because they do a lot more damage than you expect. A drawn-out exchange is just going to drain your health and stamina and damage your suit. The keycard to the door is in Dr. Bellamy’s office. Take the first right down the hall, then turn right again to find it. Just be careful, because there’s probably a mimic inside. Get the keycard off the desk, then you can just walk right out the door (after you’re done exploring). The other exit is to use the air vents. When you’re at the locked door, turn right and look above the tape drive. There’s an access panel to open that will drop you into the hallway beyond. Follow the hall in front of you around to the right. There’s a few things right in front of you — a corpse, a new weapon and a mimic. The mimic will likely notice you before you get a chance to do anything, so handle it with your wrench. Then you can loot the body and pick up the GLOO Cannon (and some ammo for it).Category:Prey (2017) Quests Category:Prey (2017) Main Quest